Conventionally, in the above-described type of spinning reel, the first drag washer is supported non-rotatably to the spool shaft and is formed in a plate-like shape. The first drag washer is forcibly rotated according to the rotation of the spool shaft while it is braked or stopped from rotating through pressure applied by the second drag washer along with the lining plate. Hence, the fitting portion where the first drag washer is fixed to the spool shaft is subjected to a concentrated load and is therefore subject to becoming deformed or broken down, leading to the drag washer not rotating integrally with the spool shaft. In this condition, the drag mechanism provides inaccurate adjustment of the resistance applied by the drag mechanism to rotation of the spool shaft.